


Двойник

by moonlight_capriole



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Background Het, Clones, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Self-cest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vampire Saga (D)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_capriole/pseuds/moonlight_capriole
Summary: Кто развлечет скучающую Красную Овечку лучше, чем она сама?





	Двойник

**Author's Note:**

> диковатая история о клоне Розенштраусс - см. комментарии Асаги к песне "Mother Doll".

— Чего грустишь, ярочка?  
Карбункул даже не подняла головы на мать и продолжила глядеть в окно, сложив голову и руки на стопку бумаг. Работать не хотелось, идти на полигон с драконами тоже, ни одно развлечение ее не привлекало, на что она и пожаловалась матери. Та лишь сочувственно кивнула.  
— Скучаешь?  
— Вовсе нет! — воскликнула Карбункул, но не изменила позы. — У меня есть чем заняться, как у других рыцарей. Да и уехал Драйц… Его Величество всего на несколько дней, к выходным обещал вернуться.  
Она вздохнула и уткнулась в сложенные руки. Далия тронула ее косички.  
— Не уговаривай себя. Скучать без любимого – нормально.  
Карбункул бросила на нее изумленный взгляд. Далия продолжила:  
— Да, мне сложно смириться с вашими отношениями, но я не могу не уважать твои чувства. Хотя, возможно, если бы ты провела время с другим мужчиной…  
— Мама, ты что такое говоришь?! Нельзя же!  
Далия покачала головой и отошла к окну. В оконном стекле она могла отражаться и сейчас любовалась собой, касаясь стекла рукой в лаковой перчатке.  
— Зря ты так. Тебе ли, Красной Овечке, сдерживать свою чувственную натуру? Есть много способов отвлечься. Не хочешь с мужчиной – можно с женщиной, да хоть сама с собой…  
Карбункул резко встала, со скрипом отодвинула кресло и зашагала к двери.  
— Пойду лучше сладкого поем. Мороженое у нас есть, надеюсь?  
Далия кивнула ей вслед и уселась за стол.  
— Иди, поешь. С мороженым всё кажется лучше. — И добавила про себя: — В кого только ты такая скучная?..

Мороженое было вкусным – королевские кондитеры не подвели. Рабочего настроения по-прежнему не было, и Карбункул устроилась с книгой на диване. Однако сосредоточиться на строчках ей не удалось, и она просто улеглась поудобнее в обнимку с подушкой. Разговор с матерью не шел из головы. “Отвлечься” с кем-то другим… Да у нее такого и в мыслях не было! Она вообще не думала о любовных утехах! И чем женщина в этом отношении отличается от мужчины?  
Карбункул невольно вспомнила свой единственный подобный опыт. Супруга императора-союзника склоняла ее к любви, однако получила отказ. Ведь если девушка любит другую девушку, это… тоже измена? Вот если бы другая девушка была ею же самой, тогда, наверное, нет…  
Эта мысль ее развеселила. Однако на ум пришло другое слово. Клон. Точная копия. И диковатая история о клоне Розенштраусс, первой жены короля. Вот если бы и у нее, Карбункул, был клон, одноразовая кукла-копия… Не только для любви, разумеется. Но она почти ничего не знала о клонах…  
Немного подумав и выкроив время, она осторожно расспросила Кирхайса, как ближайшего к королю и наиболее осведомленного. Тот удивился ее внезапному интересу, однако той же ночью показал ей единственную в стране лабораторию.  
Сотрудники этого заведения когда-то не пожелали сотрудничать с Владыкой Тьмы в создании Дневного Странника, присягнули на верность Шварцшильдам и даже предлагали свои услуги лично Его Величеству – впрочем, безуспешно. Драйцен не считал клонов такими же кощунственными существами, как вампиры, однако относился к ним без особой симпатии.  
Владельцы лаборатории и их подчиненные выглядели совершенно непримечательно: одни в защитных костюмах, даже глаза скрыты очками; другие на вид были типичными учеными в халатах и шапочках. Помещения, где выращивали клонов, тоже не слишком впечатлили Карбункул. Светлые, просторные, тихие комнаты, в которых стояли совершенно непроницаемые, закрытые со всех сторон ёмкости с питательной средой. Только вампирский слух улавливал едва заметный шум приборов.  
Директор центра клеточных технологий, как он себя называл, не без облегчения проводил своих необычных гостей, однако вскоре Красная Овечка вновь оказалась у него на пороге. Горсть отборных рубинов быстро расположила к ней ученого, и он пообещал в течение суток создать лучшего клона из возможных.

На следующую ночь клон уже ее дожидался. Карбункул с любопытством наблюдала сквозь стеклянную перегородку, как девушка с еще мокрыми тёмно-рыжими волосами, в простой больничной сорочке, с аппетитом ест свой первый ужин – краюшку хлеба и молоко. Живые карие глаза с любопытством оглядывали скромно обставленную комнату, похожую на палату.  
— Почему рыжая? — удивилась Карбункул.  
Ученый пожал плечами.  
— Вы просили сделать ее эфемером, а у них не бывает красных волос. Можете покрасить, если хотите. Теперь она Ваша, распоряжайтесь как угодно.

Две девушки, скрывшись под плащами с капюшоном, незаметно проскользнули в замок через тайный ход. Карбункул первым делом покрасила клону волосы для полного сходства, подобрала ей платье, помогла промыть голову и обсушила своим пламенем. Посвящать кого-то в свой замысел она не хотела и даже Ляйденшафта отослала.  
Прежде, однако, Карбункул попросила его принести чего-нибудь вкусного, и Ляйденшафт, несколько удивившись, всё же исполнил приказ. Дракон зашел в пустую комнату, поставил поднос на столик и уже готовился уйти, но краем глаза поймал робкий взгляд из-за полога.  
Принцесса уже распустила волосы и переоделась. Как всегда, не стесняясь верного дракона, она спустилась с кровати и подошла ближе. Ляйденшафт кивнул, собираясь пожелать спокойного сна, однако замер, услышав обращенные к нему слова:  
— Ты тот мужчина, которому я предназначена?  
— Нет! — послышалось из угла комнаты.  
Перед остолбеневшим драконом выступила из темноты… еще одна Карбункул. Вспыхнуло пламя, первая девушка с криком отшатнулась и упала, а перед глазами Ляйденшафта заплясал огонь. В ушах прозвучал не по-девичьи суровый знакомый голос: “Забудь всё, что видел, и уходи!” Ляйденшафт пришел в себя уже за дверью и долго пытался вспомнить, чего хотел и куда шел. Кажется, принцесса просила не беспокоить ее… С этой мыслью он и ушел к себе.  
Карбункул тем временем рывком поставила клона на ноги.  
— Ты предназначена не мужчине! — заявила она, оскалив клыки. — Ты моя, для меня!  
Она толкнула клона на постель, отошла к окну и прислонилась к холодному стеклу, чтобы успокоиться. Взгляд машинально скользил по неровной поверхности глухих ставень.  
Тёплые руки коснулись ее ладони.  
— Госпожа, Вы сердитесь? Простите меня… Как Вас утешить?  
Карбункул повернула голову, не скрывая любопытства. Странно было слышать собственный голос со стороны. Сейчас, в неверном свете ночника, происходящее казалось нереальным. Она украдкой ущипнула себя – нет, не сон. Если Ляйденшафт не заметил подмены, значит, клон и правда получился похож на нее настоящую. Значит, так она выглядит глазами других.  
— Простите, — повторила девушка и покрыла ее руку поцелуями, — я умею только это…  
Взяв клона за плечи, Карбункул велела ей выпрямиться. Заглянула в золотисто-карие глаза, провела рукой по щеке девушки, заключила ее лицо в свои ладони.  
— Не зови меня госпожой, — попросила она. — Ты – это я. Мы одинаковые, на равных.  
— Во мне заложено подчиняться Вам…  
— Поцелуй меня, — перебила Карбункул, не дослушав. — Целуй. Я хочу знать, что… _он_ ощущает.  
Она покраснела и закрыла глаза. Девушка-клон послушно коснулась ее губ своими. От нее исходил слабый приятный аромат.  
“Я такая? Это мои мягкие губы, мой сладкий запах? Если он чувствует то же, ему должно нравиться”.  
Клон несмело обняла Карбункул и нащупала застежку платья, однако Овечка оттолкнула ее.  
— Нет, не этого хочу. Не сейчас.  
С этими словами она подвела клона к гардеробу и достала одно из любимых платьев. Вампиры не отражаются в зеркале, и она хотела взглянуть, как же на ней смотрятся ее наряды и украшения. Она потеряла счет времени, наряжая свою копию в одно платье за другим, собирая волосы то в простые косы и пучки, то в сложные вечерние прически. Накрасила ее поярче, заставила вертеться перед зеркалом, забавляясь, как ребенок с куклой. Наконец фантазия Карбункул истощилась, а девушка заметно утомилась. Спросив разрешения, она уселась на постель и набросилась на еду. Карбункул с любопытством наблюдала, как тонкие пальцы клона ломают хлеб и отщипывают виноград, как она жадно пьет и облизывает губы. Девушка заметила ее пристальный взгляд и смутилась.  
— Я делаю что-то не так? Госпожа…  
— Говорю же, не госпожа я тебе. И не хозяйка. Зови меня… ну хоть принцессой, как Ляйденшафт. Сказала бы, что голодна, разве я запретила бы тебе поесть?  
Овечка подсела ближе и принялась плести клону рыхлую косу. Волосы, хоть и крашеные, такие же, как ее собственные – мягкие, шелковистые, послушные. Расстегнула платье – самое первое, с которого начала ее наряжать. Провела рукой по спине. Кожа у клона была чуть розовее, но так же усыпана родинками. Только расположены она оказались по-иному, и печати огня на левой лопатке не было.  
— Я чистокровный вампир, и никогда не была человеком, — негромко заговорила Карбункул. — Мне всегда было любопытно, каково это – быть смертным. Смотрю на тебя и думаю: вам надо есть, пить, дышать… Может, и стоит быть эфемером, чтобы увидеть солнце, но, кажется, вам так сложно поддерживать в себе жизнь…  
— Я не знаю, что ответить, принцесса. Я даже солнца еще не видела.  
— Неважно. Покажи мне себя.  
Они помогли друг другу раздеться. Карбункул беззастенчиво осматривала и ощупывала тело клона, а та, казалось, ничуть не смущалась такого интереса, охотно принимала нужные позы и подставляла нужные части тела. Овечка взяла ее руку в свою, коснулась ее ступни своей. Ей нравилось это тело и сходство их обеих, в чем она честно призналась. Клон зарделась от смущения.  
— А я тебе нравлюсь? — спросила Карбункул и довольно рассмеялась. — Покажи, если нравлюсь!  
Девушка явно обрадовалась разрешению и потянула к ней тёплые нежные руки. Взяла в ладони упругую грудь своей принцессы, провела рукой по тонкой талии и упругим бедрам; изучила родинки, водя по ним пальцем, с любопытством коснулась колечек в ушах.  
— Вы и правда принцесса. Самая прекрасная. Позвольте обнять Вас…  
— Почему же только обнять, милая?  
Овечка мягко толкнула клона на постель и развела ее ноги. Интимные части тела были знакомы ей только на ощупь, и взглянуть на их устройство было неловко, но любопытно. Она тронула пальцем складки тонкой кожи, провела сначала нежно, затем с нажимом. Девушка томно вздохнула, и ее промежность влажно блеснула.  
— Тебе это нравится? А что еще тебе нравится? Покажи.  
Карбункул склонилась над ней и покрыла ее лицо поцелуями. Слегка прикусила нежное, без единого прокола, розовое ушко, поцеловала в шею и горячо зашептала:  
— В тебе это заложено, если не создателем, так природой. Твое тело – то же, что мое. Я хочу узнать, на что еще оно способно. Трогай меня, ласкай, как ласкала бы себя…  
Девушка повиновалась – сначала робко, но понемногу осмелела. Карбункул зеркально повторяла все ее движения на ней самой. Обе раскраснелись, волосы выбились из кос, глаза лихорадочно блестели, на коже клона выступила испарина. Руки обеих оказались между ног друг друга. Девушка-клон вопросительно взглянула на подругу и, заручившись ее молчаливым одобрением, уверенно вошла в нее пальцами. Самой же Карбункул это нравилось всё больше. Каждое движение клона, каждый ее вздох и стон удовольствия она ощущала как свой, и это невероятно ее заводило. Забыв, что перед ней девственница, она по привычке ввела два пальца в ее влагалище, такое же горячее и тесное. Клон, однако, и здесь не подвел: девушка ахнула и сжалась; по ладони Карбункул потекла смазка, и ее пальцы скользнули глубже.  
— Ах, принцесса!.. Не могу больше! Можно?..  
— Давай, милая, давай! Меня тоже… Рукой… Смелее, глубже… Не кричи, прошу, нас не должны услышать…  
Карбункул заглушила крик клона, глубоко целуя ее, и та лишь протяжно постанывала, извиваясь и вцепляясь ей в плечи. Овечка насаживалась на ее пальцы, наслаждалась прикосновениями их тел, касаниями одинаковых грудей и трением одинаковых бедер. Заниматься любовью с собственным телом – как странно и как приятно… Ей требовалось еще немного усилий для разрядки и, пока ее ласкали руки клона… ее собственные руки… она прикрыла глаза, вообразила... Выдохнула, повторяя любимое имя, чувствуя, как тело приятно сводит от страсти… Крепко сжала клона в объятиях, уткнулась ей в грудь, сжалась сама вокруг ее пальцев и наконец успокоилась.  
Они обе переводили дыхание, лежа напротив друг друга и держась за руки. Разгоряченным телам стало прохладно, и Карбункул набросила покрывало на них обеих.  
— Принцесса, Вы довольны?  
Карбункул засмеялась и поцеловала кончики пальцев клона.  
— А сама-то как думаешь? Твой создатель не соврал, ты и впрямь чудесная.  
Девушка расплылась в счастливой улыбке. Она приподнялась на локте и спросила:  
— Простите за любопытство… То имя, что Вы произнесли… Кто это?  
— Это наш король. Мне повезло – после долгих лет он удостоил мои чувства взаимностью.  
— Как интересно, вот бы узнать побольше… Хотела бы и я взглянуть на него!  
Укол раздражения. “Нет уж, лучше не надо”.  
— Как думаете, я ему понравлюсь? — мечтательно продолжала девушка.  
Карбункул вновь прильнула к ней, улыбаясь в ответ, однако в ее глазах мелькнуло пламя, а улыбка стала хищной из-за выступивших клыков.  
— Я бы и сама хотела знать, — произнесла она, целуя клона, — какой я ему больше нравлюсь – вампиром или смертной. Но он, надеюсь, никогда не узнает…  
Ее клыки вонзились в шею клона. Девушка в страхе замерла, но приняла свою участь и покорно отдалась своей принцессе, обнимая Карбункул, пока та большими глотками пила ее кровь. Напившись, Овечка отстранилась, и под ее взглядом обессиленное тело клона охватили желтые сполохи.  
— Принцесса, что это? Зачем? Мне так тепло…  
— Считай это моими последними ласками. Мое пламя бывает и милосердным.  
— Принцесса…  
Голос клона заглушил мягкий шум, и нежно-желтый огонь полностью окутал ее. Когда пламя погасло, на постели осталось лишь немного тонкого, невесомого пепла.  
— Глупый клон, — только и произнесла Карбункул.  
Она встряхнула покрывало, бесследно рассеяв пепел по комнате, и улеглась спать.

Проснулась Карбункул от нежных прикосновений и поцелуев. Она нехотя открыла глаза, высунулась из-под одеяла и обомлела.  
— Ты? Откуда?!  
Драйцен довольно засмеялся, наблюдая за ее реакцией.  
— Вернулся чуть раньше остальных. Велел своим людям никому не показываться и ничего не говорить, а сам пошел к тебе.  
— Как тогда? — зачарованно спросила она, вспоминая ночь его воскрешения.  
— Как тогда.  
Карбункул счастливо улыбнулась, крепко обняла Драйцена и уложила, не обращая внимания на его пыльную одежду – примятую доспехами, пропахшую чужим городом, дорогой и лошадьми. Волосы короля были взлохмачены после шлема, тончайший слой дорожной пыли смешался с ржавым от крови вампирским потом, делая его похожим на смертного. И так непохожим на нежное и хрупкое лабораторное существо, которое она обнимала несколько часов назад… Впрочем, об этом Драйцену знать не обязательно, да Карбункул и сама уже не была уверена, что собственный клон ей не приснился.  
“Отдыхай, мой милый король. Я прикажу принести крови и заварить твой любимый чай. Побудь со мной до следующего заката”.


End file.
